


Appartements Camille

by Vermicolle (Scolopendre)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Room Description
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 14:06:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14546340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scolopendre/pseuds/Vermicolle





	Appartements Camille

Les appartements de Camille sont composés de six pièces. Premièrement, une chambre à coucher aux murs tapissés de bleu, un parquet blanc recouvert d'un épais tapis bleu ciel au sol. Dans un coin, un lit marron clair avec un matelas moelleux recouvert d'une multitude de couvertures. A côté du lit, une table de nuit avec une lampe de chevet en dentelle rose pâle est posée. Des étagères pleines de livres d'images, de romans et de bibelots enfantins recouvrent le reste des murs. Sur chaque mur, il y a une porte. 

La porte au nord mène à un dressing plein à ras bords de robes, de chapeaux, de chaussures et d'autres vêtement tous autant, si ce n'est plus, raffinés que les précédents : des manteaux, des jupons froufroutants, des écharpes, des manchons et des gants et bien d'autres jolies choses.

La porte à l'est s'ouvre sur une salle de bain carrelée de blanc et de motifs floraux un peu vieillots. En face de la porte, une grande coiffeuse couverte de brosses, de peignes et de rubans éparpillés. A côté, un lavabo et, contre le mur de droite, une baignoire à pattes de lion ainsi que deux meubles à tiroirs, pleins de savons, shampoings et autres bains moussants.

La porte à l'ouest s'ouvre, elle, sur une grande salle de bal transformée en salle de jeu menant à une véranda. Des peluches sont éparpillées et entassées partout dans la pièce, certaines d'entre elles plus grandes qu'un homme adulte. Elles représentent principalement des ours, des chats, des chiens ou des lapins, mais quelques animaux plus originaux et exotiques se sont glissés dans la collection. Dans un coin, une cuisine de dînette avec de la vaisselle en porcelaine et de la vraie argenterie. Un peu plus loin, un réseau compliqué de trains électriques couvre le sol et des coffres de jouets et de déguisements divers sont éparpillés. A un autre endroit, une ville miniature a été reconstituée où vivent pêle-mêle des dizaines de figurines de tout types. La véranda s'ouvre sur un jardin parfaitement entretenu, mais les jouets qui s'y trouvent sont abandonnés au profit de ceux d'intérieur : la balançoire a été transformée en treillis de plantes grimpantes, de même pour le toboggan. La jolie cabane est devenue un autre espace de rangement.

La salle de jeu mène au dernier compartiment des appartements : une seconde chambre, rose cette fois, quasi identique à la première, à l'exception d'une table, de commodes et de chaises réservés à une superbe poupée de la taille d'un enfant, possédant son propre trousseau, identique à celui de Camille.


End file.
